Special Moments
by CelticKitsune
Summary: This is going to be a collection of short stories, the main pairings will be Harry/Charlie/Blaise/Theodore. Though I may have others later on. These shorts have no relation to any of my other fics that I am currently writing.
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is a little short that I had stuck in my head, I usually don't write shorts as I never feel like there's enough in the story, but I am quite satisfied with how this one turned out. And I am thinking that I may continue doing something like this for each holiday maybe? I don't want to promise anything as things kind of get a little crazy for me right after Halloween. But either way here is a little short for you all! I hope you like it!

And thanks to Bicky Monster who is an amazing beta reader!

Summary for this chapter: Harry's three lovers try and make Halloween a little more fun for him, as they take him Trick or Treating for the very first time. With an extra special treat at the end.

Trick or Treat

The morning light shown in through the curtains of Harry's room; the black haired boy groaned and rolled over in an attempt to hide his face from the offensive light that was pulling him from sleep. If there was ever a morning that Harry didn't want to get out of bed, today was it. Halloween, not one of Harry's favorite days, a day that was supposed to be full of fun and sweets, and right now students at Hogwarts would be getting excited for the Halloween feast. But for Harry, this day was never all that fun. For him it stood as a reminder, the day he had lost his parents, the day Voldemort had taken everything from him.

Sighing, Harry stretched out, his arm looking for one of his three lovers, wanting a distraction from his depressing thoughts, but his hand only found cold sheets. Frowning, Harry cracked open his eyes and found himself alone in the giant bed. Rubbing his eyes as he sat up, he looked around, trying to see if he could spot any one of the three, but the room was empty; it wasn't normal for all of them to manage to get up without waking him.

Slowly sliding out of the bed, Harry found himself a pair of pajama pants, slipping them on before he made his way out of the bedroom and went in search for his lovers. As he neared the kitchen, he heard hushed voices and paused just outside the doorway.

"I still don't think this is a good idea. You know how Harry is, we should have talked about this with him before just going and making plans to do this."

"I wanted this to be a surprise for him. If he doesn't like the idea, that's fine, we don't have to do it, but I think he'll find it fun."

"As long as he doesn't agree to do it out of guilt."

Harry sighed running a hand through his hair before he entered the kitchen. All three occupants imminently fell silent. Harry didn't say a word to any of them as he walked over and sat in the lap of his eldest lover. Strong arms immediately wrapped around him and Harry snuggled in, still not saying anything as he slowly traced a finger along one of the scars that his lover had on his arm.

"Are you okay, Harry?"

"I woke up and none of you were there," Harry said, looking up into the blue eyes of Charlie Weasley. The red-head sighed and leaned down giving Harry a soft kiss on the lips.

"I'm sorry, Harry, you were so tired last night, we thought it would be nice if we let you sleep in for a little while," Charlie admitted.

"What were you three arguing about?" Harry asked looking from Charlie over to his tan lover. Blaise Zabini avoided looking at him and so Harry turned his questioning gaze towards his third lover. Out of all three of them, Harry would have to say that Theodore was the most protective of him, even if it meant protecting him from the other two.

"Charlie was planning a surprise for you," Theodore said, his eyes still narrowed at the red-head.

Harry nodded his head. "I overheard that much. Was that all? You know I'm a bit better with surprises now."

"We know that, Harry," Blaise said, speaking up for the first time since Harry had come into the room. "But this surprise, Theo thinks it's stupid and to 'muggle' for us to even participate. I don't really care either way, I just want you to think about it before agreeing to go along with it."

Harry nodded his understanding. "Okay, so what's the surprise?" Harry asked, looking back to Charlie.

"I had wanted to wait a little longer to tell you, but I made arrangements to take you trick or treating today," Charlie admitted and Harry blinked at him in confusion.

"Why?" was all Harry could think to ask.

"Partly because I thought it would be something fun that you might enjoy. I have also been thinking about what you told us a couple months ago, about how you never really had a childhood. None of us can change that, but we can work on giving you good memories that will make the bad ones seem less bad." Charlie kept his eyes locked with Harry's, trying to read anything in those green orbs that were just staring at him.

"I... I guess that could be fun," Harry finally admitted, looking around back to Blaise and then Theo. "Was that the surprise? Was that why you three were fighting because you thought I wouldn't want to go trick or treating?" he asked, slightly amused by this.

"Well, there is more to the surprise," Charlie admitted. "But that is something I want to tell you later, after we're done trick or treating. For right now, I think we should find you a costume to wear." Charlie grinned leaning down and kissing Harry's cheek.

"Breakfast first!" Harry said as he slid out of Charlie's lap. "Then we can start planning for the rest of the day," he said and went to start getting the pans out to do the cooking. Blaise grabbed him around the waist before he made it to the counter though, pulling him into a heated kiss that left Harry breathless when the tan boy finally let him go.

"I didn't get my morning kiss." Blaise grinned at Harry.

"Not my fault you left me alone in a cold bed all by myself this morning. You could have gotten your kiss sooner." Harry stuck his tongue out and once again went to start breakfast.

"And what about me?" Theodore asked from where he was still sat at the table. Harry turned around to look at him raising an eyebrow at the brown-haired boy.

"You want me to walk all the way over there? Nope, if you want a kiss, you'll have to come get it," Harry said, giving a challenging look to Theodore, who stood and made it over to where Harry was standing in two steps. Pressing the smaller boy against the counter as he also kissed Harry deeply; Theo smirked against Harry's lips when he managed to pull a small moan from him, pressing him more firmly against the counter.

Theodore wrapped his arm around Harry's waist, his hand moving further down to grope the soft flesh of Harry's ass, pulling the smaller boy closer to him. He was rewarded with a small gasp, followed by another moan from the smaller boy, this one louder than the first.

Something hard hit the back of Theodore's head causing him to break the kiss abruptly, blinking in confusion. He could hear Blaise and Charlie laughing at the table behind him, but his eyes were focused on the flushed face of his small lover and the plastic spatula that was held tightly in Harry's hand.

"What was that for?" Theodore questioned. "I thought that you were enjoying it."

"Not in the kitchen," Harry said irritably.

"So it's okay if I carry you out of the kitchen? We could continue in the living room," Theodore suggested with a smirk, taking half a step forward, only to back away quickly when Harry swung the spatula at him again.

"No, I want breakfast. You've all had morning kisses, now I want food." Harry fixed all three of them with a glare before he finally got to start breakfast.

-x

Harry looked around the costume shop with wide eyes; he was surprised by the amount of costumes there were, and the variety they offered as well. "I don't even know where to begin looking," Harry admitted as he looked up at Charlie, who smiled at him, leading his small lover further into the shop, while Blaise and Theodore wandered off on their own.

"Just look around, and if you see anything you like you can try it on," Charlie said encouragingly. Harry nodded and started taking a closer look at the costumes. Most of them seemed fairly normal, from cow-boys to witches costumes, and one wizard costume that made him chuckle as he picked up the bright blue outfit that was covered in silver moons and stars.

"It looks like something Dumbledore would wear," Harry said, showing it to Charlie, who laughed and picked up a fake white beard.

"And here's the hair to go with it," Charlie said holding the beard up against Harry's face, grinning when the raven haired boy shook his head.

"I'm not dressing up as Dumbledore!" Harry said, putting the costume back.

"Who's dressing as Dumbledore?" Blaise asked as he came over to them.

"Harry is," Charlie said before Harry could answer. The tan boy raised an eyebrow before giving Harry a curious look.

"Harry, I love you. But I'm afraid we would have to end our relationship here if you started dressing up like Dumbledore," Blaise said, causing Harry to laugh harder.

"I'm not dressing up as Dumbledore! I just found a costume that looked like something he would actually own," Harry said, pointing the costume out to Blaise, who looked at it and chuckled.

"Well, thank Merlin for that. Come on, I found a costume for you that I want you to try on," Blaise said, taking Harry by the arm and leading him away from Charlie, who let them go as he started looking around as well.

Blaise dragged Harry down one of the aisles. Harry noticed a certain theme with all the costumes in this section. "Why do I get the feeling I'm going to hate what you found for me?" Harry asked as he caught sight of a costume that he could have sworn said 'sexy banana'.

"Well, I think you'd look amazing in it." Blaise came to a stop and grabbed one of the costumes off the shelf, showing it to Harry, who stared at the picture of a lady dressed in what was labeled as a sexy ladybug costume.

"How is that even a costume? There's hardly any cloth there at all!" Harry said, looking at it and then at Blaise, who was smirking at him. "No, absolutely not! I am not dressing up as a ladybug!"

"But it's a 'sexy' ladybug, and if anyone could make this costume look sexy, it's you." Blaise grinned.

"No." Harry turned to walk but an arm wrapped around his waist stopped him from getting to far.

"Okay, no ladybug. They always have the sexy watermelon," Blaise pointed out.

Shaking his head Harry pulled away from Blaise. "I'm not dressing up as 'sexy' anything! And who the bloody hell looked at fruit and thought they could make a sexy costume out of it! People are insane!"

"At least these costumes are more normal than the ones I found," Theodore said as he came down the aisle towards his two lovers. "Apparently for adult costumes, muggles find it acceptable to walk around dressed as a penis," Theodore said, not looking at all amused or even happy to be there.

Harry shook his head. "Let's go back to Charlie, at least over there seemed to have something closer to normal looking costumes," Harry said. Taking both Blaise and Theodore's hands, he lead them out of the sexy costume aisle. Finding Charlie was easy, and it seemed as if the red-head already had a couple costume ideas picked out. Harry just hoped that Charlie had better taste than Blaise did when it came to picking costumes.

"If any of those costumes have the word 'sexy' in the name, I'm not wearing it," Harry stated firmly when the three of them reached the dragon handler.

Charlie blinked at Harry. "Why would I want to put you in a sexy costume?"

"Blaise wanted to; he found a sexy ladybug costume that he wanted me to try on and, when I told him no, he suggested a sexy watermelon instead."

Blaise shrugged. "He'd look good in either, the whole outfit would leave little to the imagination I think." Blaise grinned and Charlie shook his head.

"No, leave Harry out of your weird fetishes," Charlie said, pulling Harry closer to him. "Now, you two go try on these costumes, I'm going to try and help Harry find a costume."

Theodore looked at the fabric he was handed and frowned. "Why do I have to dress up?" he questioned. "I agreed to go along with this crazy idea of yours, I never said I would participate."

"If we don't all dress up, none of us do," Harry said. "I'm not going to be the only one looking stupid."

"You wouldn't look stupid if you wore the costume I found for you," Blaise pointed out and Harry glared at him.

"Blaise," Charlie warned. "Forget about it, this is for Harry, now stop complaining and go see if the costume fits," he said and Blaise sighed and went with Theodore to one of the nearby changing rooms. Harry frowned as he watched the two of them walk away.

"They're not really angry, Harry," Charlie said.

"I know... but they're not having fun right now either..." Harry sighed and bit his lip. "Maybe... maybe we could just do something else?" Harry asked looking at Charlie.

"Do you want to do something else?" Charlie asked and Harry bit his lip again looking around the store. He was having fun looking at the costumes and, thinking about it, he thought it might be fun to dress up and do a little trick or treating.

"I want to try this for a little bit... but, maybe only for an hour? Then we can go do something that Blaise and Theo like," Harry said and Charlie nodded leaning down and kissing Harry's forehead.

"Then let's find you a costume. Any idea yet what you want to be?" Charlie asked and Harry shook his head.

"Not really," He admitted. "What costumes did you pick out for Blaise and Theo?" Harry questioned.

Charlie grinned. "A vampire for Theo, and couldn't make up my mind for Blaise so I gave him a few options." Charlie was rewarded with Harry's laugh and the red-head grinned wider. "I had a couple ideas for you but let's look around some more." Harry nodded and, taking hold of Charlie's hand, he followed his older lover through the store.

In the end the costumes that they all decided on were fairly simple. Theodore had agreed to dress up as long as it was only for an hour, and chose the vampire costume that Charlie had picked out for him. Blaise hadn't really picked his own costume, but allowed Harry to pick it for him. The raven haired boy had handed Blaise a Robin Hood outfit, tights included.

"And you won't let me dress you up as a sexy ladybug," Blaise said with a long sigh, but accepted the costume.

Harry had finally settled on a pirate costume, and as they had been looking around he even found a pair of dragon wings that he insisted that Charlie wear.

Charlie bought the costumes, and then waited while his three lovers changed into them. It had been decided that they would do their trick or treating around London and then stop for dinner somewhere, before Charlie would tell Harry about the last part of his surprise for the day. He only hoped that his little lover would like it, and maybe with this Halloween, he could make the holiday less painful for Harry.

-x

Harry felt excited when they arrived at the first area they were going to do trick or treating in. He looked around before looking up at Charlie, grinning when he saw that the dragon handler had put on the dragon wings that Harry had insisted on.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Charlie asked, grinning down at Harry.

"I don't know what I'm doing, Charlie..." Harry said softly, looking down slightly when the red-head chuckled.

Charlie put a finger under Harry's chin and lifted it enough to look him in the eye. "It's easy, come along, I'll show you," he said taking Harry's hand and leading him towards the first house. Theodore and Blaise followed silently, as neither of them really knew what to do either, though they were a little more reluctant to admit it.

Harry stood there staring at the door as Charlie rang the doorbell for him. It only took a moment before the door was opened, an elderly couple stood in the doorway holding a bowl of candy. Harry smiled shyly at them, and Charlie leaned down to whisper in his hear. "You're supposed to say 'trick or treat' love."

Harry blushed at having forgotten that part and held out his bag. "...trick or treat..?" he said, looking at the couple in front of him who smiled.

"Aren't you the sweetest pirate," the lady said, taking a candy bar, putting it in Harry's bag for him. He allowed Charlie to lead him away from the house while Blaise and Theodore got their own candy.

"Well, that was easy. Who knew muggles would hand things out so easily," Blaise said looking into his bag. "And people do this every year?" he asked, looking to Charlie. "Just go and knock on a random door, ask for candy, and they give it to you?"

"Yeah, that's the basic idea of it," Charlie said leading the three of them to the next house. This time allowing Harry to ring the doorbell. Harry got the hang of it fairly quickly, and was soon darting from house to house while Charlie, Blaise and Theodore took their time, all of them more content to watch Harry and his growing excitement.

After their fifth house, Blaise chuckled and jogged to catch up to Harry as his small lover hurried up to the next house. "Trick or Treat!" Harry said happily after the door was opened. Blaise came to stand beside him as the lady who answered the door raised an eyebrow at the two of them.

"Aren't you two a bit old for this?" She asked even as she dug the candy out for them.

"I had no idea there was an age limit on having fun," Blaise said as he held out his own bag.

"There are just a few things that I find unacceptable for grown people to be doing. Going to a strangers house to beg for candy is one of them," the smile slid from Harry's face as the lady tossed the candy into his bag, and some into Blaise's as well before closing the door on them.

Turning he slowly made his way back down the steps, the previous excitement now gone. Blaise frowned, following him, wrapping his arms around Harry and pulling him close. "She acted as if we were forcing her to give out free candy," Blaise said with a snort.

"Was she right though? Are we to old to be doing this?" Harry asked as their other two lovers joined them.

"Who said you were to old?" Theodore asked and Blaise waved his hand in the direction of the house he and Harry had just come from.

"The lady who lives there. She was in a bad mood or something," Blaise said.

"She was probably just jealous," Theodore said and Harry blinked up at him in confusion.

"Why would she be jealous?" The smaller boy questioned.

Charlie grinned and answered before Theodore could. "Maybe because she's not allowed to dress up?"

"Or maybe she was jealous because she would never look as good in a pirate outfit as you do," Theodore added and Harry laughed shaking his head.

"If she was jealous of anything, I think it would be the fact that Blaise looks amazing in those tights," Harry said, grinning at his tan lover, who laughed.

"You know, it's not too late to go back to the shop and get that sexy ladybug costume," Blaise whispered and Harry hit him with his bag, laughing.

"No, Blaise," he said but was grinning at him, his mood lightening again, though he didn't run off ahead of his lovers this time, content to stay with them as they made their way from house to house. Other kids, and even some teens running around, as their parents and guardians hurried to keep up with the over excited children.

-x

Harry had had more fun trick or treating than he thought he would. Even Blaise and Theodore seemed to enjoy themselves, at least all three of them had lost track of time, spending three hours of walking around before Charlie had decided it was time to call it a night for the trick or treating. And, although Harry seemed slightly disappointed, Charlie promised that the night wasn't quite over yet. He allowed for a quick stop at home, where they deposited their bags of treats and changed out of their costumes.

"What else do you have planned?" Harry asked his three lovers as he came out of the bathroom dressed in normal clothes again, but stopped when he saw how serious they all looked.

"There is one more thing that we want to do Harry," Charlie said. "I saved it for last, because I wanted to make sure that you had some fun today." Charlie smiled at Harry, trying to reassure the smaller boy, who looked worriedly between the three of them.

"We have a port-key to Godric's Hallow," Theodore said stepping up next to Harry, whose eyes went wide, looking from Theodore to Charlie, and then to Blaise.

"...why?" Harry asked.

"We want to visit your parents graves, and none of us wanted to do it without you," Charlie said.

Blaise stepped forward then, standing on Harry's other side. "If you don't want to do this today, if this was a bad idea, please tell us, we'll make arrangements to go another time."

Harry closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "This is what you three were arguing about this morning," he said, understanding now why they had been arguing, why Theodore had insisted that Charlie talk about it before making plans.

"We're always going to argue, Harry, though we do try not to. We all just had different ideas about how to go about this," Blaise said and Harry smiled at him.

Harry turned his attention towards Charlie. "I do wish you had told me about this sooner," he said. "I don't mind surprises so much anymore, but surprises like this... I need a bit more warning." Harry wanted Charlie to understand this, particularly given he knew his oldest lover liked surprising him.

"I know, Harry, I'm sorry. I just wanted you to have fun today. I know you usually like spending the day alone but we want to be here for you sometimes too," Charlie explained and Harry smiled.

"I know, which is why I'm not mad about it. I know why you did it, but... next time, just tell me sooner?" Harry requested and Charlie nodded.

"So, should we postpone the trip?" Blaise asked and Harry shook his head.

"No, you three obviously did some serious planning for today, I don't want to ruin that. And... I would like to visit my parents."

-x

Harry stood in front of the gravestone that had his parents name on it. He had come here a few times on his own, but each time was hard. Knowing that this was the place his parents were, that this town could have been his home growing up, was supposed to be his home. But instead his home was in ruins down the street, concealed from muggles. He visited his ruined house less often than he had done after he had first found out about it, because seeing the evidence of what had happened was still too painful for him.

Catching movement out of the corner of his eye, Harry turned to look at Charlie, the red-head standing next to him. "Mr. and Mrs. Potter, I am sorry that I never got to know you." Charlie spoke and Harry blinked up at him, not that the red-head took any notice as he continued speaking. "As you are no longer here, I cannot do this properly. However, I would like you to know how much I love Harry. He means the world to me, the thought of ever losing him terrifies me."

"Harry changed my life," Theodore said as he came to stand on Harry's other side, speaking also to the gravestone, as if Lilly and James were standing there listening to him. "He has touched a lot of lives, and helped many people, that is just the kind of person he is. If it hadn't been for Harry, I would have easily fallen in with the wrong people, and like many people I knew, I would likely have died along side them. Harry not only changed me, but he saved me. I love him with all my heart and soul."

Blaise stepped up behind Harry, wrapping his arms around the slim waist and kissing Harry cheek before standing up straight. "I'm not good with fancy words, but I can say that I also love Harry, and given the chance, I would do everything all over again," Blaise said, and though he had fewer words than the other two, the meaning was just as strong. Having turned his back on his friends, family, his whole way of life, choosing Harry over everything else.

"...why...why are you guys doing this?" Harry asked, realising only now that he was crying. He knew that they all loved him, and he loved them back just as much. But to be standing here, and them speaking to his parents as if they could hear them...

"Harry." Charlie spoke, moving around to stand in front of Harry, reaching out to take his hand. "We love you so very much, Harry."

Theodore brushed his fingers against Harry's cheek, wiping away some of the tears. "We would do anything for you,"

Blaise tightened his arms around Harry's waist, leaning down to whisper in his ear. "We want to make you ours forever."

Charlie smiled when green eyes locked with his. "Would you do us the honor, of becoming our bonded?"

Harry couldn't speak, more tears started falling down his cheeks, but he was smiling so widely now that it almost hurt. He nodded his head, his hand tightening in Charlie's and pulling the red-head closer to him. Reaching his free hand over to Theodore, wanting to be touching each of them in one way or another. He felt so loved, and so wanted, and in that moment he knew that while Halloween would always hold sad memories for him, given he had lost his family this night, now..., now he had also gained a family, and that he would hold this as one of his happiest memories.

End

Now, for those of you who are reading Unwanted Bonds, if you haven't been to my Facebook page yet, I have a contest going on at the moment. The prize is the first chapter to my new story Never Fall too Far that will be posted sometime between Christmas and New Years! Just look me up under Celtic Kitsune!


	2. Chapter 2

Merry Christmas everyone! Here is a Christmas short for you all!

I had to cut a lot of this chapter to post here on Fanfiction, if you would like to read my first attempt at sexy goodness you can find it on AO3 or AFF.

Also keep in mind please that the last section of this chapter has not been beta read yet. As I only just finished this yesterday, and my beta reader has her own Holiday. The full beta version shall be up sometime within the next week. But for now, please enjoy this!

Christmas Pleasures

Charlie chuckled as he watched Harry run past him again, his small lover was running up and down the aisles, stopping every now and then to look at another tree before shaking his head and moving on. It had been the same way every December for the past two years as well. Harry always got so excited when it came to the idea of decorating for Christmas and had insisted that if they were going to decorate then all four of them had to be involved somehow. So Harry would pick a day and the four of them would come out to the tree lot and pick up whatever tree Harry deemed to be the perfect one.

"They all look the same to me," Theodore grumbled and Charlie sighed, looking at the dark haired man, who was bundled up in a thick coat with a warming charm woven into the fabric, a scarf wrapped around his neck, looking more than a little miserable.

"You can hang in there a bit longer; we all agreed to do this for, Harry," Charlie reminded and Theodore huffed but said nothing else as he walked off to look at the trees as well. He really didn't see what the huge deal was, he never understood why hunting for a tree was so important; they would drag it home and decorate it, and it would still look as pretty as it did any other year.

Rounding a corner, Theodore smiled when he spotted Harry standing in front of another tree studying it. "You find a tree yet?" Theodore asked, coming to stand next to Harry and look at the tree he had been staring at so intently.

"This one I think," Harry said as he turned to grin at Theodore.

"Sure you're not going to change your mind as soon as we walk away? You did last year," Theodore said and Harry's smile vanished, looking curiously at Theodore.

"I thought you all liked this... looking for a tree together..." Harry said and Theodore sighed.

"I usually do, I've just been stressed at work, and I'm really tired, not to mention it's bloody cold out here," Theodore said with a small smile. "I know you enjoy this a lot though, so I didn't want to ruin it for you," Theodore admitted.

"You should have said something sooner," Harry scolded, glancing at the tree he had been looking at before and nodding. "This tree here is perfect. I promise I won't change my mind." Harry smiled, taking Theodore's hand and pulling his lover over to where Charlie and Blaise were waiting.

"I found the tree I want," Harry said as he smiled up at the red-head. "It's over there." Harry pointed out the tree that he and Theo had been looking at. "It's really cold out here so Theo and I are going to go wait in the car, okay?" Harry didn't wait for an answer from either of his other lovers, pulling Theodore along with him until they reached the car and climbed into the back seat.

"I think you really confused the two of them," Theodore chuckled, wrapping an arm around Harry's shoulder and pulling him close so the two of them could snuggle up close together. Harry just smiled and rested his head on Theodore's shoulder.

"Well, you were right, it was really cold out there. I think right now I would just like to go home and get some hot cocoa and start pulling out the Christmas decorations," Harry said, his fingers idly playing with a string that was unraveling from Theodore's scarf.

"Sure I didn't ruin the day by not being in a hyper mood?" Theodore asked.

"No, you didn't ruin anything. I do wish that you had said something sooner though, I would have picked the first tree I saw if I knew that you weren't really up to this today," Harry said softly and Theodore let out a long sigh.

"I didn't say anything because this is one of the few times that all four of us can do something together; it's been the same for the past two years, it would feel weird if we cut the day short, and not coming along wasn't an option," Theodore explained. Harry shifted around until he was straddling Theodore's lap and could look the other man directly.

"We would have just gotten a tree later," Harry said. "I really do enjoy doing stuff like this with you, Blaise and Charlie, but it's only fun if all of us are enjoying ourselves, so... next time, please say something sooner?" Harry requested.

Theodore smiled and nodded, cupping Harry's cheek and pulling him down for a kiss. Harry allowed it hoping he could make Theodore's day just a little bit better now that the tree had been chosen and they would be going home soon. Harry lifted his hands resting them on Theodore's shoulders leaning more into the kiss.

Theodore smiled against Harry's lips when he heard the smaller man moan softly. Theodore wrapped his arms around Harry's waist, pulling him closer and running his tongue over Harry's lips, waiting for those soft lips to open so that he could thrust his tongue into Harry's accepting mouth, pulling another moan from his lover.

Theodore loved kissing Harry; each kiss always tasted slightly different depending on what sweets Harry had been eating that day. Today Harry tasted more like peppermint, which made Theodore chuckle and pull back from the kiss.

"You, my sweet, have been into the candy canes early this year," Theodore accused and Harry smiled sheepishly.

"They were left out on the counter and they looked really good so I had to have at least one," Harry explained, which made Theodore chuckle again.

"With all the sweets you have hidden around the house, you couldn't find anything other than the candy canes? Are there even any left to go on the tree?"

"Of course! I didn't eat the whole box!" Harry said then paused for a moment. "Just half," Harry admitted and Theodore laughed.

"Oh Harry, we should really do something about that sweet tooth of yours," Theodore said, however, he had no intention of stopping Harry from keeping any kind of sweets around the house; though it would be fun to see Harry trying to sneak them into the house and hide them.

Theodore smiled before pulling Harry back down for another kiss. Theodore moved his hands to rest on Harry's hips, pulling his small lover closer, lifting his own hips slightly so that Harry was able to feel the semi-hard cock forming.

Harry's hands gripped tighter at Theodore's shoulders, silently contemplating if he should stop this or allow Theodore too continue for a bit longer; however, Theodore started pulling Harry's hips into a gentle rocking motion, shifting them both slightly so that every time Theodore pulled Harry forward his cock brushed against Theodore's, and it wasn't long before Harry also had a bulge forming in his pants. Breaking the kiss with a gasp Harry pulled back, looking into Theodore's midnight blue eyes, which were clouded with lust.

"Theo," Harry groaned, "we shouldn't..." Harry's protest was cut off when Theodore pulled him down harder against him, his own hips lifting again to get a little more friction. Groaning, Harry rested his head on Theodore's shoulder knowing that he should stop; it was already getting too difficult to think clearly.

Harry removed the scarf from Theodore's neck, tilting his head a little so that he could start kissing the smooth skin of the older man's neck. Theodore wasn't usually all that sensitive around that area, however, Harry had found one spot near the collarbone that drove Theodore mad, so Harry gave a sharp bite to that one spot before gently kissing it.

"Charlie is going to yell at us for doing 'indecent things in public places' again," Theodore chuckled.

"You started it," Harry said before he resumed ministrations on Theodore's neck and the dark haired man made no move to stop Harry as his small lover started sucking gently on that one spot. Tilted his head back Theodore groaning loudly, one hand moving from Harry's hips sliding around to grope the soft flesh of Harry's arse.

A sharp rapping on the window had Harry pulling back from Theodore quickly, looking towards the window to see the disapproving face of Charlie. Smiling shyly, Harry slowly slid back into his own seat much to the disappointment of Theodore.

"Why must he spoil the fun all the time?" Theodore huffed.

Harry just shook his head before, picking up the scarf and wrapping it back around Theodore's neck. "Probably a good thing we didn't get carried away," Harry said knowing full well that things probably would have gone a lot farther if Charlie and Blaise hadn't come back to the car.

Blaise climbed into the front seat while Charlie got the tree onto the roof of the car and made sure it was tied on tightly. Blaise turned around in his seat giving his two lovers a knowing look, smirking when Harry ducked his head hiding his face against Theodore's neck, the dark haired man wrapped an arm around Harry, not looking at all embarrassed that he and Harry had been caught making out.

-x

Harry smiled happily as he sat in the chair looking at the Christmas tree now that it was up and decorated. His three lovers had all gone off to do their own thing now, but Harry was content to sit in front of the fire and watch the tree until dinner was ready. He could easily hear Blaise and Charlie in the kitchen, the banter between the two of them made Harry smile softly.

Normally it was either Charlie or Blaise that cooked, it was very rare that the two of them would have the time to be in the kitchen to cook dinner together. It was those rare times that Harry and Theodore weren't allowed in the kitchen, and dinner was always a surprise. Harry never complained though, while he did enjoy cooking from time to time, it wasn't his favorite thing to do.

Soft hands slid around his eyes and Harry smiled tilting his head back. "Hello Theo," he greeted and Theodore chuckled leaning over the back of the chair giving the smaller man a quick peck on the lips before he moved around to the front of the chair.

"Enjoying yourself?" Theodore asked pulling Harry from the chair for a moment before sitting down and pulling Harry back to sit on his lap. Harry snuggled up against Theodore's chest, his head tucked under the other man's neck before he turned his attention back towards the tree.

"I am, it's so relaxing like this," Harry admitted. "It's so rare to get a quiet moment any more," Harry sighed and Theodore nodded resting his chin on the top of Harry's head.

"I know, we've all been stressed recently, except maybe Blaise, I doubt anything ever stresses him out," Theodore chuckled and Harry shook his head.

"No, he's a bit stressed as well, didn't you hear?" Harry sat up a little to look at Theodore. "Apparently Elladora has a new boyfriend," Harry said and watched those midnight blue eyes widen slightly.

"Okay, then he's just better at hiding his stress than I am I guess," Theodore huffed not sure what he should think about that. Harry chuckled softly kissing Theodore's cheek.

"No, you are both very good at hiding it, I'm just very good at reading my mens emotions," Harry said resting his head back down on Theodore's shoulder, his eyes caught sight of the red mark that he had left on Theodore's neck earlier that day and grinned, shifting a little before Harry flicked his tongue out licking at the mark, and was rewarded with a small gasp from the dark haired man, strong arms tightening around Harry's body pulling him close.

Harry smiled licking at the mark again before biting gently, satisfied when he heard Theodore let out a soft groan. Harry moved his hands, slowly sliding them down Theodore's sides before pushing up his lover's shirt. Theodore didn't protest, letting go of Harry so he could lift his arms, watching as the shirt was discarded. "Should I ask what you're planning on doing?" Theodore raised an eyebrow, Harry just grinned at him.

"I'm making you less stressed," Harry said seriously lowing his head to kiss at the red mark already on Theodore's shoulder before slowly moving down, leaving a trail of kisses from his lover's shoulder to his nipple. Theodore ran his hands down Harry's back gently pulling at his small lover's shirt, however Harry stopped him, sitting up straight and smiled. "I'm keeping my clothes on for now," Harry said with a mischievous grin before returning to what he had been doing.

Theodore moaned doing his best to be quiet and not alert their other two lovers that were currently in the kitchen, because if Charlie caught them again then he would most likely put a stop to their fun, and if Blaise caught them, then the Italian would probably insist on joining in and Harry's attention would be split between the two of them. Not that Theodore minded sharing Harry, but it was always nice when he got his little lovers undivided attention.

A sharp bite on one of his nipples had Theodore gasping and looking down at Harry who who was currently sliding out of his lap and down to the floor. "Why did you bite me?" Theodore asked

"You were ignoring me," Harry pouted. "I thought it was the best way to get your attention again,"

Theodore chuckled running his fingers through Harry's hair. "I'm sorry my sweet, you have my full attention now," Theodore assured him and Harry smiled pushing Theodore's legs open so he could settle between them, running his hands down Theodore's chest to his stomach and feeling the muscles twitching under his light touches. Leaning down Harry kissed Theodore's stomach, while his hands moved even lower to start fiddling with the button on the dark haired boy's trousers.

Harry was purposefully taking his time, brushing his fingers over the slowly forming bulge. "Harry," Theodore groaned more in frustration than anything else at the moment. "Will you stop being an evil little imp?" Theodore looked down at him and Harry chuckled before finally opening the trousers.

\- removed for FanFiction, can be found on AO3 or AFF -

"You are amazing my sweet," Theodore whispered once he had enough of his breath back to speak. Turning his head slightly so he could kiss Harry's cheek, smiling when his small lover laughed softly.

"You're only saying that because I give into your weird sexual fantasies, I swear it's only a matter of time before you talk me into having sex in public," Harry grinned.

"Like you would be so adverse to the idea, you get off on the idea of being caught just as much as I do," Theodore said.

"And if I ever find out you two have done that in public, you'll be answering to me," the stern voice of Charlie said from behind the two of them. Harry turned his head to look at his red-headed lover and smiled.

"You never complain when you get to watch," Harry said.

"When it's in the comfort of our own home, though I do wish you two would keep that kind of activity to the bedroom, and not in the sitting room." Charlie said, though he had practically given up on that fight already.

"Mmm...lecture us later, 'm sleepy now," Harry said closing his eyes and resting his head on Theodore's chest.

"Dinner's ready," Blaise said coming into the room and stopped when he saw the position that Harry and Theodore were currently in. "Or you two could go to bed early and I'll put a warming charm on your dinner, so that when you wake up at midnight you can eat then," Blaise said shaking his head returning to the kitchen.

-x

Blaise stood in the doorway to the kitchen, his eyes following Harry as the younger man bounced around like a kid who had had too much sugar. Though, considering how many sweets were currently around the counter and table, Blaise had to wonder how much sugar Harry had actually had by now. However, it wasn't the amount of energy that Harry had that was keeping the tan man transfixed, it was what Harry was wearing; a pair of tight jeans, that Blaise was sure Harry hadn't owned a week ago, at least he had never seen them on Harry before today, a simple t-shirt, and tied around his front was a candy-cane colored apron, complete with ruffle around the bottom edge of it.

Blaise was content to stand there and watch Harry as he worked, that was until the smaller man bent to pull something out of the oven, giving Blaise a rather nice view of Harry's arse, the tight jeans leaving almost nothing to the imagination. Blaise groaned softly but Harry must have heard him because the smaller man turned his head to look at the doorway, grinning when he saw Blaise standing there. Harry didn't say anything though, he just returned to what he was doing. Closing the oven and standing up, Harry moved back to where he was mixing up some more sweets.

Blaise couldn't stand there and watch Harry anymore so, pushing off the doorway, the tan man walked up behind Harry, resting his hands on the slender hips before leaning down to kiss Harry's cheek.

"Welcome home," Harry said with a small grin. "Do you want to help me decorate the cookies?" the smaller man asked, not turning to look at Blaise.

"No," Blaise whispered in Harry's ear before gently nipping at it, smirking when he felt the shudder run through Harry's body. His younger lover was always so sensitive and Blaise loved it.

"Then why don't you go read a book or something so I can finish what I'm doing in here?" Harry suggested, trying his best to ignore how close Blaise was standing to him now.

"Better idea, you can take a break from what you're doing, as you've obviously been at this all day," Blaise said, pressing more firmly against Harry so that the smaller man was now trapped between him and the counter, leaning down a little further so he could kiss at Harry's neck.

"Blaise, please... I've still got a lot to do- oh," Harry moaned softly when Blaise bit a little harder at his neck. "Blaise, I'm serious, I've still got to finish this," Harry said, though couldn't bring himself to protest all that much, as Blaise knew exactly what to do to keep Harry too focused on him to think. Then again, all three of his lovers knew all the right ways to distract him.

"It will still be here after you've taken a break." Blaise moved one hand from Harry's hip, sliding it under the apron and up Harry's shirt. The smaller man shivered as Blaise's cold fingers brushed over his stomach moving upwards towards his chest. "Of course, I could just stop right now," Blaise whispered into Harry's ear before bit it sharply, smirking when Harry gasped.

"Yes," Harry gasped out, a shudder running through his body when Blaise's fingers brushed over one of his nipples, gently pinching and teasing it drawing a low moan from Harry.

"Yes what? Yes stop, or yes continue?" Blaise asked, his breath hot against Harry's ear. He pressed more firmly against Harry, groaning softly when his hardening cock was pressed against Harry's arse. "Do you want me to stop?" Blaise asked, pinching Harry's nipple harder, slowly grinding against Harry's arse, grinning when he felt Harry press back against him.

"Blaise..." Harry bent over further so he was half laying on the counter and Blaise chuckled softly, moving his other hand around Harry's front, sliding it under the apron and pressing his hand against Harry's confined erection. Harry let out a short cry, his hips jerking forwards against Blaise's hand, only for said hand to move away before Harry could get any extra friction. "Blaise!" Harry yelled standing up straight to turn and glare at Blaise who laughed, pulling him into a kiss and stopping any protests that Harry had.

His small lover fought against the kiss until Blaise pressed him back against the counter, his own hard cock pressed against Harry's and grinding slowly. The tan man could feel Harry's body melt against his own as a soft mewl came from Harry's lips when Blaise forced his mouth open, his tongue sliding in to explore. Bending Harry backwards slightly, one hand sliding down to squeese Harry's arse, Blaise rotated his hips pressing more firmly against Harry.

Blaise felt a rush of pleasure run through him when Harry lifted a leg hooking it around his waist, his slim hips rocking forward into Blaise at a slightly faster pace than what the tan man had set. The Italian knew then that he had managed to stop any and all protests from Harry. Grinding his hips against Harry's, their confined erections rubbing together, both of them seeking something a little bit more than what they were currently getting.

Letting out a soft growl Blaise broke the kiss pulling back from Harry so he could look at his lover, lips red and swollen as Harry pouted at him, eyes glazed with love and lust as skinny arms wrapped around Blaise's neck to pull him back down for another kiss. Blaise allowed it, though it didn't last as long as the first, before he pulled back again a small whine falling from Harry's lips.

"Shh love, I know what you need." Blaise reassured, his hands moving and lifting the apron that Harry was wearing so he could pull at the waist band of Harry's trousers. Taking the hint of what his lover wanted, Harry's smaller hands moved to start working at Blaise's own trousers making the tan man laugh with Harry's eagerness.

-removed for fanfiction full chapter can be found on AO3 or AFF-

"Love you," Blaise whispered kissing Harry's neck. "And you look sexy in that apron, you should definitely wear it again."

Harry chuckled elbowing Blaise. "You're heavy," he complained pulling a laugh from Blaise as the tan man stood up straight slowly pulling out of Harry. "And I'm seriously going to be sore from this!" Harry sighed as he also straightened up. It was then that the smell of something burning caught his attention, eyes wide Harry pushed Blaise aside and hurried over to the oven and pulled out what Blaise could only assume were supposed to be cookies. They however were small black disks that when Harry poked one with a spatula, it just seemed to disintegrate into ash.

"Uh...I can help you make more?" Blaise offered when Harry turned to glare at him, green eyes lowered to the mess that was all over the floor as well, a cup of cooking oil, a plate that had already had cookies on it, the mixing bowl with the cookie dough. "Sorry Harry," Blaise said moving over to Harry, most likely in an attempt to hug him in apology, however Harry smacked his hands with the spatula he was still holding.

"Good, if you're sorry you can clean up this mess. I need to go take a bath now, and this place had better be spotless when I get back," Harry said and hurried out of the kitchen. He wasn't truly angry, most of the cookies he had baked had been safe from their activities, however Harry thought that perhaps no sex in the kitchen would now become a long standing rule.

-x

Christmas had become one of Harry's favorite holiday's, ever since he had started Hogwarts and had people to celebrate it with. Over the years the amount of people that Harry knew had grown significantly, so ever since December had started Harry had been extra busy, picking out the perfect tree for his own home, baking cookies, pies and cakes for all the parties he had been asked to attend.

Even being as busy as he was, Harry had found time to spend with Blaise and Theodore, however Charlie had been busy with the Dragons at the reserve, as he was covering for a few people he worked with, giving them the chance to go and see their own family for the holidays. But Harry was really starting to miss the older man, Charlie was usually gone by the time Harry woke up in the mornings, and home long after Harry had fallen asleep die to an exhausting day.

Today was different, it was Christmas Even, and Harry had had no plans other than to spend time with his three lovers. He had spent the whole day with Blaise and Theodore, however the absence of Charlie was felt by all three of them. And so Harry had decided to stay up and wait for Charlie to return home, he had even managed to get a nap in earlier that day, so there was no chance of him falling asleep while waiting for his oldest lover.

Glancing at the clock Harry frowned when he saw it was quarter to eleven at night, he knew that Charlie had been working late hours, but he felt bad for not realising just how much his eldest lover had actually been working.

It was another five minutes before the fireplace lit up right before Charlie stepped through. Stumbling slightly, though still managing to stay on his feet, something that Harry still was unable to do. Harry watched as Charlie dusted off some of the soot that was clinging to his clothes, but the red-head was still covered in it, and Harry knew that all of it wasn't just from the fire place.

It took a moment longer before Charlie realised that he wasn't the only person in the room, blinking at Harry who just smiled at him. "Harry, why are you still awake?" Charlie asked looking at the time.

"I was waiting up for you," Harry said standing from his chair and going over to give Charlie a welcome home kiss. The red-head held up his hand stopping Harry before the smaller man could get to close.

"I should really get cleaned up before accepting any hugs or kisses from you," Charlie said and Harry rolled his eyes, pushing Charlie's hand aside and wrapping his arms around his oldest lover.

"I've missed you Charlie, I don't care if you're covered in soot and dirt," Harry said looking up at Charlie who smiled, leaning down and pressing his lips to Harry's, his hand moving to cup the back of Harry's head fingers lacing through the messy black hair. Charlie felt Harry's tongue brush across his lips and couldn't hold back the chuckle that escaped him, before allowing his own tongue to slip into Harry's mouth.

Harry pressed more firmly against Charlie, his hands gripping at the strong arms fighting for dominance over the kiss, their tongues pressing and swirling together, neither of them relenting. Harry moaned loudly into the kiss when he felt Charlie's other hand sliding around his waist and Harry was forced closer to the strong body. It wasn't long before both of them were forced to pull apart panting for breath.

Charlie looked at Harry, blinking at his small slightly dazed lover before he laughed. "Looks like you could use a good washing now too," Charlie said running his finger across Harry's cheek leaving a trail of soot in it's wake. "You're almost as dirty as I am now," Charlie shook his head.

"Well, it's your fault for being covered in soot," Harry said giving Charlie a cheeky grin.

"My fault is it? Wasn't I just the one saying that I should be getting cleaned up, before I let you hug or kiss me?" Charlie raised an eyebrow.

"If you really didn't want me to kiss you, you would have protested more so clearly it's your fault," Harry said with a shrug. "Though now since you've gotten me all dirty, I have to go shower again before bed," Harry turned to walk away, however two strong arms caught him around the middle pulling him back until he was being held tightly against Charlie's chest.

"Oh no you don't, I've got first dibs on the shower as I am more filthy than you are," Charlie said keeping his hold on Harry even as the smaller man wiggled around, the only effect this had was to get Harry even more covered in soot.

"Well, since we both need the shower now, why don't we compromise and just take one together?" Harry asked tilting his head back to look up at Charlie.

"Because if we do that it's going to be a good while before we even make it to bed," Charlie pointed out which just caused Harry to smile wider.

"I've no objections if you don't," Harry said relaxing in Charlie's arms.

Charlie let go of Harry's waist, be ding slightly before he swooped Harry up into his arms laughing at the surprised scream that Harry let out.

"I would be a fool to object to having you naked next to me," Charlie whispered in Harry's ear carrying his small lover to the downstairs bathroom, deciding it would be best not to use the one attached to their room since Blaise and Theodore were most likely sleeping, and Charlie didn't want to wake them up.

Entering the spacious bathroom Charlie set Harry on the counter next to the sink, pulling out his wand to flick it at the tub, watching it start to fill with water before he turned his attention back to Harry.

"What happened to having a shower?" Harry questioned.

"Baths are much more relaxing," Charlie said setting his wand aside, while his other hand cupped Harry's cheek before leaning in to kiss Harry's lips. The kiss was slow and tender as Charlie started to remove Harry's clothing slowly, breaking the kiss just long enough for Harry's shirt to slide free and be tossed off to the side.

Harry copied Charlie's movements, removing his older lovers clothing tossing it off to the side to land somewhere on the floor, he would worry about it later as he was far to distracted by Charlie's kissing, and the feeling of those hands slowly moving over his body exploring every inch of skin that was exposed.

Charlie was so different than Theodore or Blaise, the red-head always preferred to go slow and be as gentle as he could with Harry in everything he did. From kisses, to gentle caresses while he undressed the smaller man. It was as if he was determined to never hurt Harry, or leave a single mark on him that would blemish is near perfect skin. And as Harry sat there, his hands sliding up Charlie's arms before wrapping his arms around his neck, Harry was determined to show his dragon tamer just how much he missed him.

Charlie broke the kiss, smiling at Harry before gently pushing him back chuckling when Harry gasped arching his back when his skin came in contact with the cold counter. With a swift tug, Harry's pants slid off to join the other discarded clothing on the floor, Charlie slid out of his own pants quickly before picking Harry up off the counter again.

"You know, I can't stand on my own," Harry reminded him as he wrapped his arms around Charlie's neck holding on tightly as the red-head climbed into the bath, settling Harry down in front of him.

"I enjoy pampering you in any way that you allow me. And you don't let me carry you often, so I wanted to take advantage of that while I could," Charlie admitted.

Harry nodded leaning back against the strong chest enjoying the feel of Charlie's body so close to his. "You've been working a lot recently...I've really missed you," Harry said softly, smiling when Charlie grabbed a cloth, lathering it up with some soap, before he started slowly washing Harry's body.

"I know, but I've got a good reason for working so many hours," Charlie said moving his hand down Harry's arm, taking his lover's smaller hand in his own, washing each finger before moving back up to wash Harry's shoulder and neck. The smile never leaving his face when Harry let out a content sigh.

"I know, you've got to cover for others that want to spend time with their own families...even though I understand it, doesn't make me miss you any less though," Harry said shifting forward when Charlie gave him a gentle nudge so that he could start washing Harry's back.

Harry was enjoying the feeling of Charlie slowly washing his body, but he knew if he allowed Charlie to continue much longer he would end up falling asleep, and Harry had other plans in mind that didn't involve sleeping.

Looking over his shoulder at Charlie giving the red head a smile. "I'm clean now, let me return the favor," Harry insisted. Charlie nodded his agreement, setting the cloth aside.

After a little shifting around so that Harry was seated behind Charlie, it was times like this that Harry was glad that Blaise had insisted on having a large bath, two people could fit in it easily and still have room to move around without splashing to much water out onto the floor.

Harry settled himself on his knees, as Charlie was larger than him and it was easier to reach his shoulders and neck from this position. Picking up the discarded cloth Harry started washing Charlie's back. Starting with one shoulder and taking his time to make sure that all the dirt and sweat was washed away before leaning down and gently kissing the now clean shoulder, before moving to wash Charlie's neck, and other shoulder, kissing each spot after he was finished washing it.

It took Harry quite a while to finish washing Charlie's whole back, all the dirt washed away Harry kissed his lover's shoulder, leaning closer so he could whisper against Charlie's ear.

"Turn around, I've got to wash your front," Harry said softly, his lips right against Charlie's ear. Harry smiled when he felt a shudder run through his lovers body before Charlie obeyed him and turned around so he was now facing Harry.

Harry smiled widely when he noticed that Charlie's cock was half hard already. Looking back up and locking eyes with the dragon handler as he settled back down in the bath. "Thank you," Harry said sweetly reaching up to start washing away the dirt that was on Charlie's front, starting with his face, washing away the soot and dirt that was still there before moving his way down to Charlie's shoulder.

Harry continued what he had been doing before, washing a spot before leaning down and kissing it. He washed down Charlie's arm, picking up his hand and washing that as well, even though it was already clean, Harry lifted the hand smiling softly before placing a kiss on the palm, soft lips brushing against the callused skin, before moving to do the same to the other arm and hand.

Charlie seemed content to just sit back and watch Harry, enjoying the feeling of his lover's small hands washing his body, before soft lips ghosted over his clean skin. Now that he could see what Harry was doing, Charlie couldn't take his eyes off his little lover, and when Harry leaned down to kiss his chest after washing it, Charlie wasn't able to stop himself from groaning softly, jerking slightly in surprise when he felt a sharp bite on his nipple before Harry started kissing it, that pink tongue shooting out to flick against it, before moving to give the other nipple the same treatment, pulling another groan from Charlie.

Harry glanced up, smiling when he saw that those blue eyes were still watching him intently, shining with love, and more than a hint of lust as Harry started washing down Charlie's stomach, shifting around slightly before lowering down to kiss the now clean stomach, Harry's chin dipping into the water as he moved a little further down. While Harry kissed at Charlie's stomach, his hand had moved down to wash the inner thighs, before Harry wrapped the cloth around Charlie's cock, giving it a couple strokes.

"Harry," Charlie said, Harry only moved enough so that he could look up at Charlie. "I think I'm clean enough now," Charlie smiled reaching out to pull Harry up.

"I'm not done yet," Harry said and before Charlie could stop him the green eyed man had taken a deep breath, sinking his head in the water before kissing Charlie's inner thigh, trailing kisses up in the same path that the cloth had taken a moment before. And Charlie knew what Harry was going to do, even before those lips had touched his cock. Harry kissed the base of the hard appendage, before licking up the underside of it, moving slowly until he reached the head, wrapping his lips around it and sinking back down slowly.

Charlie's loud moans were muffled by the water, however Harry felt a hand in his hair, fingers combing through the unruly locks, the fingers twitching whenever Harry did something with his mouth that Charlie particularly liked.

Harry remained under water until the need for air was to great, letting go of Charlie and lifting his head out of the water with a gasp.

"You okay?" Charlie asked taking the rag and wiping the water from Harry's face.

"Of course," Harry said leaning up to kiss Charlie's lips. "Now you're all clean," Harry said with a soft giggle and Charlie blinked before laughing and wrapping his arms around Harry.

"Thank you, draga inima," Charlie smiled. "However, you have fixed one problem, and caused another." Charlie said as he pulled Harry closer to him so that the smaller man was now sitting in his lap.

-removed for fanfiction, can be found on AFF or AO3-

Charlie managed to hold both himself and Harry up, as it seemed like Harry had either fallen asleep, or was still coming down from the sexual high after such a shattering release. Gathering Harry up close to him, Charlie shifted them both back so that Harry was once again seated in front of him. Charlie took a few moments after that to catch his breath, reaching over the side of the bath ad grabbed his wand, flicking it to start draining the water from the bath, he stood, Harry still in his arms, casting a quick drying spell on the two of them. Being careful not to move Harry around to much, Charlie carried his little lover up to their room.

"Took you two long enough," was Blaise's greeting when the bedroom door opened. Charlie smiled and handed a still naked Harry over to the Italian.

"We were having a bath," Harry's sleepy reply came causing Theodore to chuckle from where he was seated on the bed.

"Yes, that's exactly what we thought you were doing when we heard you not to long ago," Theodore said. Harry opened his eyes and looked over Blaise's shoulder toward Theodore, made a rude gesture with his hand before resting his head on Blaise's shoulder.

"'m tired now..." Harry said with a small sigh.

"We've just got to get you ready for bed, Love," Blaise said as he helped Charlie at least get a pair of pajama pants on Harry before settling the smaller man down on the bed. Harry shifted closer to Theodore, as he was the only warm body on the bed at the moment, Harry snuggled up against him.

"All worn out from your bath, my sweet?" Theodore asked unable to hide his amusement.

"Yes, sleep now," Harry insisted, feeling the bed dip slightly Harry cracked open an eye and smiled at Charlie.

"Get some rest, draga inima," Charlie leaned down giving Harry a soft kiss before sliding into bed next to the smaller man.

Blaise rolled his eyes and instead of going around to the other side, he climbed over all of them, careful not to step on anyone, before settling down on the other side of Theodore.

Across the room the clock chimed 1 in the morning, and Harry smiled, eyes still closed. "Happy Christmas," he whispered.

"Merry Christmas Harry," Charlie replied, and was echoed by both Blaise and Theodore as they all settled down to get some well deserved sleep.

End

draga inima – Romanian for "dear heart" (according to the google translator!)


End file.
